Again for the First Time
by angelsgal
Summary: A.U buffy runs away after being brought back and Angel follows
1. Default Chapter

Summary/ timeline/anti-confusion helper: This is what's going on Buffy is the slayer; she has been in Sunnydale for the past three years she has been called. She has died twice (the master & Glory) Angel has been watching her and following her the entire time and Giles knows this but has kept Buffy from meeting him and him from meeting Buffy. After Willow brought Buffy back to life Buffy decided enough was enough and is now leaving with Angel secretly in tow. Oh and no Dawn lets just say Willow was the key, its not really important who it is though I just hate the whole dawn thing. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Buffy gave a long sigh and stuck out her thumb again, she wanted to get the hell out of Sunnydale and fast. Three years was enough for her, Giles was like a father, and sure her friends were great the best even, but it was bad enough to be ripped out of.. Heaven..there she said it. But to be brought back because her friends wanted the slayer back and thought she was in hell, well that brought her over the edge. About six months later she decided she couldn't stand Sunnydale anymore and pulled what little money she had out of the bank and packed a duffle bag full of clothes, toiletries, weapons, a few major demon books she stole from Giles and Mr. Gordo and started walking down the road. That's where she was right now, sticking out her thumb waiting for a car to stop. Maybe she would have stayed if she had someone, anyone to love.  
  
Ha-ha, love that was funny, Buffy had come to realize that love didn't exist, at least not for her. A slayer has too many duties and secrets to hold a decent relationship; she found that one out the hard way, poor parker. Maybe Cordelia was right maybe she would die alone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He had been following her for hours now, like he always had, in the shadows where only he could see her. He was so stupid to have listened to her Watcher, he should have let her see him years ago then at least she would have known the way she pulls at his soul to follow. He had nearly staked himself when he saw her die for her best friend and he nearly killed the red headed witch when she brought her back from hell, pfft, Buffy was in heaven and he knew it he had heard her cry at night and had felt her happiness while she was buried. It was funny that even though she was dead he still had a connection to her. And now he was finally going to meet her, in his car in which he had bought years ago, his beautiful black convertible, he was going to pick her up and finally be able to talk to her.  
  
He started to slow when he saw her on the side of the road and stopped. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Finally." She said as she saw a black convertible stop at her feet. *The guy in the car is cute*- she thought-*this might actually be fun*. "Are you going to L.A.?" She asked praying he was.  
  
"Yeah..." He said with those deep chocolate brown eyes. Buffy felt a pang in her stomach but wrote it off as hunger, no vampires had been seen for miles. *God he is so cute hope he doesn't have a girlfriend he's going back to* Buffy quickly climbed in and shoved her duffle bag in the back seat.  
  
"So what's a girl like you hitch hiking for?" He asked starting up on the road again.  
  
"Just looking for better circumstances and a fresh start." She said *speak more oh talented beautiful one. Brad Pitt has nothing on this guy*  
  
"Me too, I decided I had enough of Sunnydale and decided to chase my dreams" Angel said *literally*  
  
"Sunnydale, I'm from there too! Wow you would have thought I would have known you, wait what's you name?" She said then backed down feeling like she might be to forward with this guy.  
  
"I'm Angel nice to meet you." He said looking at her and giving a half smile then putting his eyes back on the road where they belonged.  
  
Buffy contemplated wither to give her name or not but then decided *hey I'm the slayer if he pulls anything I'll beat the crap out of him and take his car* "My name is Buffy and Angel it is nice to meet you too." She finally blurted out  
  
Angel smiled again, weird he had never really smiled in two hundred years. They drove for another four hours making small talk and becoming friends until finally Angel could smell the sun rise and started to panic. He quickly started acting like he was about to fall asleep and swerved a little until Buffy finally spoke up.  
  
"Maybe we should see if the next rest stop that has a hotel so we could get some shut eye before making our début in Los Angeles." She said giving a small smile. "Besides I'm sure my hair is everywhere and I need a shower so let's just pull over here." She said pointing out the little hotel on the side of the road.  
  
"Ok, yeah I am really tired I haven't slept in like two days." He said parking the car and grabbing Buffy's stuff and his bag. They both walked into the lobby and when to the check-in desk. Behind the counter was a grubbing looking half demon that seemed to be allergic to showers. Buffy was surprised when Angel didn't even care that this thing was very noticeably half demon.  
  
"We need some rooms." Angel said with a yawn and tapped on the desk.  
  
"Ah I see what you need, but isn't that girl a little young I mean she looks like she's still a virgin." The guy said pointing to Buffy and giving her a disgusting grin. In an instant Angel had grabbed the guy by his hair and smashed his forehead into the desk.  
  
"That's no way to talk to my friend here now apologize before I get really angry." Angel said letting him go. He looked back at Buffy scared that he might have frightened her but instead she was smiling and gave him a silent thank you.  
  
"Well, wow did that hurt; I was only pointing out the obvious." He said but then regretted when this time Buffy gave him a good fist in the face and backed away to her original spot waiting for her apology. "OK, dear lord I'm sorry and I'm going to be even sorrier when I tell you this." He said looking through his records  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked impatiently  
  
"We only have one room with on king bed." He said and flinched while waiting for the hit but it didn't come instead he saw the girl move p to the desk.  
  
"We will take it." She said with a devils grin on her face. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Buffy entered the room and instantly got the biggest pain in her stomach, there were demons and vampires crawling all over the place and she could feel them. She tried to stuff the feeling back where it came from and after a second of struggle she did. She set down her bag and went into the bathroom and yelled to Angel.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower"  
  
"Ok and I'll try to find us some food" Angel said still in disbelief that he and Buffy were going to spend the same time in a one bedded room. He was literally on air as he walked into the hall and down to the fast food joint around the corner. He quickly grabbed the food and left to be by her side again. ...  
Buffy turned the water to full heat and let it literally melt her muscles to a calm goop. She was surprised at herself for being so trusting of someone in such a little amount of time. But the truth was she felt like she had known Angel for forever. And she was more than attracted to him, dare she say the very thing she no longer believed in, was she in love? No she couldn't have been in love, she had only known this guy for a half a day, and love took time didn't it? She stepped out of the shower and into her pajamas, the cute one not the rags she usually went to bed with. She smiled at herself as she heard the door open.  
  
"Uh, Buffy are you done in there? I brought you some food." Angel said from the bed and started to take the food out of the bags.  
  
"Yeah." she said opening the door and joining him on the bed.  
  
*Ok wow, yeah I know I have watched Buffy ever night on her window sill and yeah I have seen her up close before but...not like this. She smells of vanilla and looks like an angel and when did her eyes get so beautiful? Ok slap yourself Angel you are staring at her and you need to focus on how you are going to tell her that you are her mortal enemy by nature but her long time fan/ lover from afar. Geez his was going to be harder than he planned.* ...  
  
*Ok so the guy has like god like hotness to him, you can get over that because Buffy Summers does not fall in love. Why isn't he eating? And what's with the sudden pain in my stomach coming back? And the whole widows shut up like a prison, and the whole sudden awareness? And the pain again, did I already mention that? Oh and the strength and non-freaking over and obvious demon? OH MY GOD I'M IN LOVE WITH A POSSIBLE VAMPIRE!!!* She nearly screamed it but she didn't feel in danger. Wait did she just think love? Oh never mind she needed to test her theory. She put one of her small crucifixes in the palm of her hand and grazed the top of his hand and sure enough it gave off a small amount of smoke.  
  
"Holy crap Buffy what did you do that for what do you have acid?" He screamed and shot back to the corner of the bed cradling his left hand.  
  
"Funny you should say 'holy' because I just found out you are a vampire. Did you think you could just whisk me off to some deserted location and kill me the slayer?" She said while showing him the crucifix and getting in a defensive fight stance.  
  
"Ok so I forgot to mention that but hey I wasn't going to kill you" Angel said jumping off the bed and stood up.  
  
"Right and the demon population don't want to kill me." Buffy spat but then she nearly laughed at what he did next; he sat down in the chair and held his head like he had a headache.  
  
"I thought that this was going to be easier." He mumbled to himself and put his hands over his face. "Ok let me explain I'm what you call a defective vampire, I have a soul; meaning all the times I have killed or the people I kill now I feel their pain and suffering and extreme guilt. I have relived every killing I have every done every day I sleep they haunt my dreams. These gypsies cursed me with this soul when I killed one of their beloved ever since I have been in extreme torment. That is until I was sent to watch and protect you." He said looking down again.  
  
"You have been watching me and..protecting me? Some job you did I died twice." She said giving a small laugh. But for some reason she wasn't mad or angry at him she didn't want to even kill him she wanted to kiss his mouth until his smile came back. But she held back the urge as he went on.  
  
"Yeah well I was supposed to meet you the first year you were called but Giles, your Watcher, stopped me and threatened to tell you I was evil and kill me if I ever made an effort to interfere with you and your life. So I waited in the shadows and watched you and killed the occasional vamp that came after you. Remember when you took on those seven vamps at once and you were knocked out and when you woke up you were on your front lawn and he vamps were dust? You just assumed you killed them then passed on your lawn, it was me. Then when you died at the hands of the master I'm the one who drug Xander to you so he could save you. I would have but you know lack of breath, isn't optimal for C.P.R. And I almost staked myself when you died on the tower. I thought about and dreamed about that day all the time, but every time I found a way to save you." He paused and took an unnecessary breath then went on. "I figure all that time I watched you I finally fell in love with you and then when you came back." He was interrupted when she jumped into his lap and started kissing him, at first he was so surprised he didn't know what to do but then finally started kissing her back.  
  
So, ok she might have been surprised at her actions if it was a heat of the moment thing but she had wanted to do this ever since he said 'I have a soul'. And then when he said love well look out Buffy is going to react. And GOD he was a great kisser. Ok so this might be like yin and yang but hey don't opposites make perfect couples? Mmmm she didn't care he felt perfect. She finally pulled away when she needed air.  
  
"Wow." He said panting even though he didn't need to  
  
"So.I don't.think..you need to say any more..there did that make it easier?" She said equally as winded, ok so I'm in love and a hypocrite so sue me he is so hot.  
  
"Hell yeah." He said and started kissing her again  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: should I go on or just leave it. I could make them go to L.A. and be the big happy way powerful couple. you decide 


	2. Come on and Keep your FAITH

Title: Again For the First Time  
  
Author: Angelsgal  
  
Parings: B/A- F/S  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine, they belong to Joss. Even thought he doesn't deserve them.. Ok I won't rant just read.  
  
Rating: Pg-13..its all a precaution and gives me some leeway.  
  
A/N: Just a little side note Buffy has never meet Faith or Spike and (*) means thoughts!! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They had finally left the crummy hotel and were just about to L.A. The entire time since they're little make-out session they two haven't spoke to each other, verbally, instead he had his hand on her leg and she had a smile plastered on her face. Every so often he would look over at her and smile and send chills down her neck.  
  
*Ok so I fell head over heels in love with this guy and hey I don't even know his last name and I crazy?! Mental slap. ok I feel better now. What's the worst that could happen, he lead me to a vampire nest and leave me without Mr. pointy? Well like that hasn't happened before, besides for some odd reason I feel like I have known him forever, hell it feels as though he holds my soul in the palm of his hand..Oh listen to me babble about soul mates! Geez a day ago I didn't believe in love let alone soul mates. I guess I just feel so comfortable with his hand...and was that some girl fighting a group of buffed up guy that we just drove by?*  
  
"Wait Angel! Did you just see that girl over there?" She yelled causing him to stop the car abruptly; if he wasn't already dead she would have scared him to death.  
  
"Wow Buffy, next time give a guy some warning, no should I back up or are we close enough to run?" He said seeing that she was desperate to go and help, but his question was quickly answered when she just opened the car door and ran out leaving him talking to the empty passenger seat. *And she's off!* he laughed to himself and ran after her.  
  
Buffy arrived to see the girl stake one vampire while the others started to back off.  
  
"Oh come on I was just getting warmed up, please I haven't slayed in weeks!" The girl said in vain as the vamps ran off. "And they called me and 'easy' lunch!" She said picking up her bag and then noticed Buffy watching. "You better head off blondie those guys can really hurt you and I don't have time to save you from them." She said trying to stare down Buffy.  
  
"Please who are you and how do you know about vampires?" Buffy said crossing her arms meanwhile Angel finally caught up and positioned himself by Buffy's side.  
  
"Sorry Miss. Wanna-be- tough-but-still-owns-pom-poms, but I am the slayer and I'm bored." She said and started to walk off but Buffy blocked her path, the girl dropped her bag and growled slightly. "Ok I told you I am going to leave now get out of my way and take your boy toy with you before this turns ugly." She said angrily.  
  
"Right but I want answers first." She said still keeping her position, now the chick was mad and she pulled back for a punch and threw her hardest punch; she aimed for Buffy's face. Buffy just brought up her hand and grabbed her fist. The girl's face turned to astonishment. "Because you see I am the slayer, the chosen one in fact. The one all the prophecies talked about and I don't understand what you are doing here. Well let's start with some introductions; I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer and this is Angel my soul bound vampire companion and you are?" Buffy said smiling patiently.  
  
"My name is Faith; I was going to the hell mouth because apparently a slayer had died a while ago and the council just figured it out so they are sending me to replace, I'm guessing, you" Faith said in astonishment. She had some power Faith did but this girl didn't even flinch when Faith punched her full power. This girl was practically a living legend, she had survived so much and when she managed to stop a god, well that just proved her strength, but wasn't she supposed to be dead? "Well you look pretty good for a dead girl I must admit. What's your secret?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"Well are you talking about the first or second time I died?" Buffy said smiling and had to give a laugh at Faith's reaction. "My friends just can't accept that I died, either time. So the little magicians they are, they gave me life again, I guess the council didn't get the memo." She said smiling.  
  
Faith turned then realizing who the guy was behind her. "Wait isn't he a vampire? An evil being that, even in our name says we are supposed to kill them?" She said starting to walk towards Angel, but he just laughed, but then she pulled out a stake.  
  
"Ok Faith, here is a little stay alive tip from a girl who, well, TRIES, to stay alive. I will personally take joy in killing you if you hurt my boyfriend so get that look off you face and hand me the stake." She said putting her hand on Faiths shoulder. *Wait did I just say boyfriend?*  
  
Angel's eyes grew wide *Did she just call me her boyfriend?*  
  
Faiths smile widened *A vampire boyfriend for a supposedly `dead` slayer, it's like some ironic joke.*  
  
"Cause you know it just I would really miss him and .." *ok don't say something stupid, too forward or what she supposedly doesn't believe in* "He's very helpful." *ok Buffy Summers you just hit all three in one sentence congratulations.*  
  
Angel smiled  
  
Faith nearly laughed "Girl you do realize that you are a VAMPIRE Slayer and he just happens to be a VAMPIRE, don't you just get the itch to blow him up."  
  
There was no way that Buffy could pull her way out of this one and she knew it, she just hoped the felt some mercy coming her way. She just bowed her head in defeat and started to trudge her way back to the car.  
  
"Nice meeting you Faith, good luck in the hell mouth, its boring and closed. We are heading to L.A where some real demons are." She said still walking and quickly moved out of sight.  
  
"Hey I won't kill you if you take me with you." Faith said not wanting to go to Sunnyhell.  
  
"Sure, but I first.I got to.well." Angel said pointing to Buffy's direction.  
  
"Yeah, oh you better go get her I have to get the rest of my stuff anyway I'll meet you at your car." Faith said turning her back and shuffling through her stuff.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angel finally found her leaning against a tree a hundred feet beyond the car. She hadn't noticed him yet and decided the best way to get to her was to surprise her. He cut through a wooded area and while her eyes were closed stood in front of her; he made a quick and probably dangerous decision since surprising a slayer while being a vampire almost always result in sudden death. He attacked her mouth with his. He hadn't surprised her; she merely kissed him back with the same force. When he finally let her go because he was scared of her probable lack of oxygen she had a smile on her face.  
  
"I thought I scared you off when I used the 'b' word and then I thought I'd never see you again." She said laughing then was stopped when she met his gaze again.*Wow can he look right through me, because his gaze is intense.*They were about to start up again when Faith walked up to then, Angel unconsciously growled making Buffy giggle, anyone else would have ran away but she thought it was, well cute.  
  
"Alright are we ready to blow this Popsicle stand? ...Oh, nice car." Faith said running her hands over the hood and then unceremoniously threw her bag of stuff in the back and she then jumped in herself. "So where are we going in L.A? Or are we just jumping from hotel to hotel until lady luck hands us a place to stay?" She said laughing not really mean what she was saying.  
  
Buffy finally got in the passenger seat next to Angel and they looked at each other and then at Faith and Angel said "Yeah that's basically the plan." He said and started driving placing his hand on his favorite new hand rest, Buffy's left leg.  
  
"Really?! Sounds like fun to me." Faith said then noticed where Angel's hand was and smiled then asked. "So how long have you known each other and how long have you been going out?" She was expecting them to say months with the way looked and acted around each other but then was taken back when Buffy said "Twenty-four hours tonight around nine." *well that is surprising*  
  
"Faith piece of advice number two; live your life to the fullest you only live once, or, er, three times if you have friends like mine, but that life is especially short for a slayer so have fun." Buffy said giving a large smile then returning her eyes back to the side of Angels head. *God this going to be the longest hour of my life* Faith thought looking at the disgusting ogling that Buffy was doing to Angel. *Yuck*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ One Hour Later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*OK so we're here now what?* Angel thought. He was one old vampire in the car with not one but TWO Slayers, fate was laughing at him right now.  
  
"I say we park ourselves at a decent hotel and Band I can figure out our sich. And then we all can figure out things like money and what we are doing with our lives." Faith said sounding more brains than bronze, which was odd for her.  
  
"Yeah that sounds good I am super tired and I am in need of some food. Driving around some more with out a purpose just doesn't sound as fun as it did earlier." She said with a yawn. "Besides this car needs a rest it's whistling." She said and then they all noticed the squeal coming from the car and then with a putter and a back shot it came to a complete stop. "Great, Faith and I will push us to the next hotel in sight." It took them nearly three hours to push the car to a semi-decent hotel in the middle of the city, they parked and headed to the reservation desk.  
  
"Ok we need two rooms.." Angel stopped when both slayers hit him in the arm. Then Faith pushed him out of the way and started to talk to the guy, but not without a little protest from Angel.  
  
"Ok, we will take one room with double beds, we'll start of with four nights." She said handing him the money and taking the key. The grabbed their stuff and headed down the row of rooms searching for theirs "Ok, you are such a poof, honestly Buffy what do you see in this guy?" She said to Buffy and Buffy just shook her head  
  
"Faith he was just trying to be courteous." Buffy said giving a grin  
  
"Yeah Faith what the hell was that why did you take over acting like I was a kid not knowing what I was doing." Angel said but then nearly fell over when both slayers gave him a evil look for even talking.  
  
"Here is the prob. Angel, we don't have that much money and we have to stretch it out as much as possible. We can stay twice as long if we get one room instead of two. When we get more money I will get my own room but only then, right now we don't know what is in our future." She said stopping abruptly and opening the door to the room. "Well here we are home sweat home."  
  
"Hey, just to clear things up I was getting my own room." Angel protested setting down Buffy's weapon bag.  
  
"Right and the French are known for their pasta." Faith said over her shoulder checking out the bathroom. "Hey B, I am taking a shower first so- .." But Faith stopped; Buffy was lying on the bed asleep with her jacket being used as a pillow. Faith smiled and looked over to Angel with ice in her gaze. "Look buddy, I know B may trust you and whatever but the fact is I don't get the whole relationship you have. So here it is, I, for the first time ever, feel a connection to B like a sister, maybe it's the whole slayer thing, I feel like I have to protect the gal. So the following rules will apply, there will be no biting her or hurting her.ever. If I ever find a mark on her I will personally hunt you down and kill you brutally so be good while I'm in the shower ok?"  
  
Faith said her little speech and shut the door before he could answer. She didn't know why but this feeling to protect Buffy was strong, she knew Buffy was destined for great things and Faith made a vow to make sure she got to her destiny in one peace. For the first time ever Faith was looking out for someone other than her self *wow faith are you going soft?*She thought to herself with a laugh.  
  
Angel just laughed off Faiths threatening comments and went over to Buffy and picked her up, pulled back the sheets, and placed her gently on the bed covering her up gently as to not wake her up. He then undressed and feel asleep on the second bed, but not before making sure the drapes were shut tight. He heard Faith come in moments later and laughed at the sleeping arrangements. She said some things like `and here I thought I was going to get my own bed` and `geez now they are going to take it slow?! Pfft` and then she huffed and puffed her way to sleep next to Buffy right after she contemplated wither to sleep next to Angel to see how pissed Buffy would get and then decided Buffy wasn't a slayer to mess with, seeing that it was damn near impossible to kill her and not have her come back. He gave a chuckle and fell asleep wandering what their news lives would be like.*At least I wont be bored, he-he* 


End file.
